


I'm Dating the Coyote.

by doodlez



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlez/pseuds/doodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should just tell them y’know.” Malia says from under the bed after Kira’s father had walked out of her bedroom. Kira lets out a groan. “This is kinda getting ridiculous.”</p><p>Or: How Kira's parents find out that Kira is in fact dating the coyote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dating the Coyote.

“You should just tell them y’know.” Malia says from under the bed after Kira’s father had walked out of her bedroom. Kira lets out a groan. “This is kinda getting ridiculous.”

“I know.” She says and turns her head to look at Malia when the other girl reappears and lays down on the bed next to her. “I really do. And it’s not like I don’t want to… I just…” She shifts so that she’s lying on her side facing Malia. “I don’t even know how I’d tell them? Hey mom, dad I’ve been dating someone for 3 months now sorry for not telling?”

Malia raises an eyebrow at her, “Actually you’re not just ‘not telling’ anymore, you’re actively hiding it by now. You should just let them walk in on us making out or something.” 

Kira just buries her head in her pillow. 

-  
Turns out Kira actually doesn’t have much of a choice in the matter when only two weeks later her dad does walk in on her and Malia, not making out really, but Malia’s lips are on her neck and that is definitely not a situation Kira ever wants to relive. 

She doesn’t even notice he’s there before he coughs to let his presence known. 

“Dad!? Oh my God!” She pushes Malia off of her and sits up straight to stare in horror as she accepts the fact that yes her dad is standing in the doorway with his eyebrows raised as if waiting for an explanation. When she doesn’t say anything he only sighs. 

“Kira? Could you come downstairs for a minute.” He doesn’t sound angry (thank God for that.) but his tone leaves no room for argument. 

She only manages a nod in reply before she turns to Malia and hisses, “How did you not hear him!?” 

“I was a little distracted!” Malia whispers back and nods towards Kira’s neck and oh God she must have left hickeys oh God. Malia doesn’t even have the decency to look even remotely sorry. “Besides isn’t this a good thing? Now you won’t have to hide this anymore.” she grumbles and looks away. Just like that Kira feels any anger melt off of her. 

“Yeah… but why like this… ugh!” She gets up and starts to make her way downstairs but not before brushing her lips against Malia’s cheek. 

When she gets downstairs she finds both of her parents waiting for her in the living room. 

“Well?” Her dad asks expectantly. 

“Uh… Okay well dad… you remember when you said that maybe I should date the coyote?” She swears she can hear a laugh coming from upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is doodlezuniverse.tumblr.com and I take requests for Teen Wolf drabbles like the one above! (Any pairing)


End file.
